


One Damn Sexy Fish

by angemacabre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Erwin Smith, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Merman Uri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angemacabre/pseuds/angemacabre
Summary: Love is what misses in Kenny Ackerman's rough life, and it might come from the least thing or person? He expected.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	One Damn Sexy Fish

**Author's Note:**

> It's an unfinished work, but maybe if you encourage me and/or give me suggestions I might pursue it.

The ocean. The ocean always and forever has been here. First on Earth and last. It witnessed everything and went through anything. From choleric storms to calm zephyr, protecting its dearest and punishing the sinners, a dangerous beauty to distrust. The deathly womb of life gave birth to every living creatures and buried its mortal children in its salty flows. Repun Kamui, Ler, Mazu, Poseidon, Amathaunta, many names have been given to you by the weak humans fearing your wrath and searching for your benevolent generosity. However, every pulchritudes have a heavy secret and this gorgeous blue hides millions of monsters long forgotten by humankind.

But Kenny doesn't believe these bullshits, 's just a big puddle. He tossed his cigarette in the foam before walking back home. He learned long ago that the world hadn't had a hint of magic but suffering ? The world had a lot of that shit. His eyes would roll in the back of his skull everytime he'd hear some stupid people praying for a nonexistent God or believing, in too beautiful to be real, dreams. For fuck's sake, life isn't some fairy tale, it's just a big shit, a big sticky shit in which you swim forever until you drown in it. That's it. Happiness and love are just chimeras to keep y'all alive. If everyone knew the truth and lost faith, who would stay alive ? That's right, no-fucking-body. Kenny knows more than anyone else how the lying bitch, as known as the big shit or life, really is. And oh Hell no, he won't let anyone try to blurry his clear mind with some religions and hopes. Kenny prefers the painful truth at the beautiful lie. He loves everything painful, mainly when the pain hits hard some fuckers thanks to his fists. Kenny smirks, yeah pain is the only thing real.

And why the fuck was he here again ? Oh right. His sister needed a freaking babysitter for the ungrateful brat. She got another job, it made three now and this time she needed her big brother's help. Of course Kenny accepted, he isn't that heartless. And the poor Kuchel is exhausted, she needs a shoulder to lean on. But the kid, the fucking kid, one stubborn and annoying brat. What pissed Kenny is that Levi Fuckerman wasn't scared at all of Kenny Ackerman. This eight years old little shit only gives emotionless faces to him. Kenny told Kuchel to take Levi to a doctor, that thing must be broken, she just said Levi was like that and nothing was wrong with him. Tch. She spoils him too much.

Kuchel will get angry when she will learn Kenny left alone Levi to smoke in peace but who cares ? It has only been a few minutes and the kid is responsible enough to not get into troubles. Well, he thinks.

When Kenny gets back to the house facing the sea he lets his long and slim body fall on the couch. The brat is sitting on a small chair at his size, watching TV quietly, hair and clothes kept neatly in place and hands joined. That brat is definitely not human.

"What the fuck are you watching ?" Kuchel would glare at Kenny each times he'd curse in front of Levi but Kenny didn't give a shit. And one day or another he'd have learned them.  
No answers.

"Oi, I asked you a damn question !"

"Crimes." the child answers.

"Huh ?" Kenny looks at the TV and the brat is indeed watching a TV show retracing the rape and murder of a young girl.

"Shit !" 

The man immediately searches for the remote control and changes the channel to some cartoons for children. Even if he doesn't hold Levi in his cold heart, the kid has the right to keep a hint of innocence. He doesn't need to be aware of the atrocities of this world yet, he doesn't need to know about the kind of things his uncle does, only the murder part of course, he isn't that much of a trash. Levi doesn't complain and keeps his eyes glued to the screen, though a small frown appears on his face, showing his discomfort at his favourite show being ended too soon.

After what seems like to last eternity, Kuchel finally comes back home. When Levi heard the front door he quickly rushed to it to embrace his mother's legs in a tight hug.

"Hey sweetie..." she picks him up in her arms and he wraps his short ones around her neck.

"I'm back. Have you been a good boy with uncle Kenny ?"

The raven haired kid nods.

"Can I sleep with you tonight ?" 

"Of course, Darling." is said with a kiss deposed on his hair.

Kenny would honestly puke at this if it wasn't his sister. She seems out of any energy but some glint remains in her eyes, delight to have her son by her side again. The only times he saw the brat smiling was because of his mother and vise versa. These two love each other so much, Kenny doesn't want to imagine if one ever comes to disappear. For him romantic love doesn't exist, it is just some brain reactions and dick hardening or pussy dripping at a cute face and sexy body. But platonic love, yes, he believes in it. Through his whole life he fought to make sure Kuchel was alright and alive, and Kuchel does the same with Levi. He's not stupid, not enough to ignore what's in front of his eyes. 

"I'm gonna crash, I've left you food on the table, see ya." 

Kenny waves while walking to the couch, his bed in this house,Kuchel doesn't have the money for a guest room. He can hear a "Thank you" and a small smile from where he is. You're welcome, sis, he thinks before literally crashing on his made up bed.

In the morning Kenny took Levi to the beach like Kuchel asked. Happily for Kenny the kid knew how to make his own breakfast and how to dress because he absolutely didn't know how to deal with these. A child is so much responsibilities, worse than a damn dog, hell, worse than a woman. They went to the sea after Levi was ready and Kuchel had been clear, Levi shouldn't stay here for too long he had a presentation to work on for school. A presentation ? When you're eight ? On a Saturday ? Kids should be playing than having homework. School is as crazy as Kenny remembers, not that he stayed here for a long time though. He noticed that when they could distinguish the mesmerising water Levi started to accelerate slightly and to pull a little on Kenny's big hand. Kenny didn't hold Levi's small hand by choice nor by affection, but crazy bastards had driving licences and could easily run over the kiddo and Kenny absolutely didn't want to watch Kuchel break down in tears in a hospital ever again. The usually emotionless little one seemed excited to get there already so Kenny, as the good uncle he is, took Levi on his shoulders so he could see more of the large blue mass and quickened his steps to get there faster.  
In mid spring and at a place where tourists were rare, Kenny and the brat had the place for themselves. Kenny sat down on the seashore, daddy long legs crossed, a hand buried in the soft golden sand and the other holding a cheap and toxic cigarette. Levi is currently trying to make a sand castle, trying cause those things are hard to do. Kenny simply watches over him and makes sure he doesn't get in danger, you always have to be on your guards when a place or someone is too calm, it might be a trap, and Kenny knows that the sea is a trap as old as time. His eyes slowly drift away from Levi to look at his gracious enemy. Alright, maybe that this big puddle might be a bit great, but just a bit. The sound of the lapping waves are kind of relaxing and the scenery breathtaking. Kenny huffs on his cigarette, what the hell is he thinking ? It's just a beach, however his gaze stays on the horizon. He starts to lose himself in his thoughts.

*After running away from his new "parents", Kenny searched for his sister, the orphanage separated them, nobody would adopt siblings, a kid who wasn't yours was enough of a bother, two was a no, so he ran away again, to join her and to escape from their "help". They didn't need it, they were better off alone, even at ten years old and seven they could survive without anyone, they always did, why would it suddenly change ? Unfortunately he had no idea where he was, he ran as far as he could but had to stop to catch his breath. When he looked around him he was alone on a beach, the full moon revealed the area during this dark night and projected terrifying black waves. Kenny searched for a shelter, a place where he wouldn't be found until he could leave in the morning. He stole the wallets of the bastards but he simply couldn't take pay for a hotel room nor ask for hospitality, he had to stay discreet and to avoid any contacts. This abandoned to the nature shore seemed like a good choice but once the sun would rise he could be discovered easily. Not far away from him he spotted rocks and long bushes of grass, it would do, Kenny ran there and buried his body between bushes. His heavy eyelids were going to shut down until he felt a hand on him, he almost screamed and jumped out of his hideout.

"W-What the fuck ?!"

"Shhhhh !"

The moon reflected pale hair and pale eyes, what seemed like a boy of his age was sitting where he was a few seconds ago.

"....Wh-what are you doing here ?"

" I am hiding from humans."

"...You too ?"

The kid nodded.

"You do not have to be scared of me. Come back here or they will find us."

Kenny swallowed his fear and slowly crawled back to the bushes, he was panicked but he certainly didn't want to be brought back to those assholes, he sat down next to the kid and hugged his knees close to his chest.

"What is your name ?"

"Kenny...you ?..."

"Uri."

"...why are you hiding, Uri ?..."

"Humans kidnapped me."

Kenny chuckled at how the odd child said that but he understood.

"Same..."

"Really ? Why did they kidnap you ?"

"Because I don't have parents."

"....Humans are weird."

This time Kenny laughed.

"I know right ? They should leave us the fuck alone."

"The fuck alone ?"

"Yep."

They stayed in the silence for a while, until Uri broke it.

"I find Earth really strange, terrifying by times, this place is so different from home, so loud, so crowded, so energetic, doesn't it scare you ?"

"....I have to admit it does sometimes...there are many dangers, so many traps to avoid...Yes I'm often scared...But I stay strong...Because if you're weak, you die."

"If you're weak you die...."

"Mhm."

"It's a harsh world."

"Yeah, where are you from by the way ?"

Uri pointed to the ocean and Kenny whistled.

"You're from overseas ? Lucky, how is it here ?"

"Calm."

"Haha, kay I see, you don't talk a lot."

Uri shook his head and rested it on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny at first tensed and thought about pushing him away, but he somehow reminded him of his sister and so allowed him to do so.

"Aren't you feeling cold with your t-shirt and shorts ? You don't even wear shoes !"

"I'm fine." 

"That's a stupid lie, c'mere."

*The lost children ended falling asleep, snuggled to each other.*  
*When Kenny woke up, he was gone.*

Kenny forces himself to stop thinking, remembering about the past brings nothing good, only unpleasant flashbacks. He checks on Levi. The brat finished a good looking castle, Kenny has to admit, and is now putting shells on it. Kenny gets rid of his finished cigarette in this massive ashtray and stands up to search for more shells for Levi. He prohibited him to go near the water and the brat actually followed his order so it was Kenny's job to find the most beautiful minuscule carapaces hiding on the shore. He's absolutely not doing that to make the kid happy, he just needs to stretch his legs really.  
On his adventure for the lost shells he notices in the corner of his eye gold among azure. The tall man looks up, searching for its source and his pupils focus on a blond head through the waves. A swimmer ? But he didn't see anyone earlier and nobody ever comes here.

"Oi ! Who the fuck are you ?!"

Clear icy eyes meet steal leaden ones. A big wave. And then nobody anymore. The swimmer evaporated. Kenny gets closer and looks in the water, thinking the person got surprised and might be drowning. One of his hands moves to his grey waistcoat, fingers unbuttoning it, ready to jump in the water to rescue the stranger but he sees nothing, it's as calm as before. Though he is sure, he saw someone. Unfortunately no proofs left, only Kenny's eyes witnessed the scene. He stops in his track when he's done scanning the area. 

"What the fuck ?.." Kenny mumbles.  
He isn't that crazy, there was someone in the water. Levi stares at him, wondering who his uncle talked to and what he's doing. Kenny turns around and glares at the brat.

"You saw them right ?!"

"Who ?" the kid answers calmly.

"The swimmer !"

"...Uncle, you should go easy on the drink you keep in your flask. You start to see things."

"I didn't drink...that much, yet ! There was someone !"

The kid simply hums and gets back to his architecture.

Later they both got back home, Levi works on his presentation after Kenny cooked a disastrous lunch and said man just rethinks about these light blue iris. Who the fuck was the owner of them ? And how the fuck did they do to leave so quickly and discreetly ? The beach was hidden by cliffs surrounding it and only a few knew the path to get to it without killing themselves on the way. A secret place away from indiscreet eyes and ravaging foreigners. A safe haven for the small Ackerman family. So why this person was here ? The brat probably was right. Kenny must have imagined things.

A groan leaves his lips when he notices his fresh beer is empty, he summons the courage to get up and walks to the fridge to get a new one. Levi is sitting at the kitchen table, writing, concentration forming a heavy frown on his childish face. Kenny watches him, amused, while sipping the fresh bitter nectar down his throat. His nephew is young, that's a fact, but he's really mature and seems older by his personality and intelligence. Kuchel told him long ago that Levi couldn't make any friends, he simply couldn't, Levi was too advanced for his age, something which bores and annoys other brats. He's also bullied because of it, his piercing deathly glare scares everyone, children and adults, and his classmates call him a weirdo and a monster. Kenny tightens his grip on his beer, oh if he ever sees them he'll make them regret attacking his family, kids or not you don't fuck with an Ackerman.  
However, Levi apparently made a friend recently. A kid older than him by some years, rich, blond, smart, too smart, smarter than Kenny, and caterpillars instead of eyebrows. Kenny met the kid once, Erwin is his name, Eyebrows basically looks like a CEO of a prestigious entreprise who got turned into a child by an evil witch. Kenny would talk shit about him if he didn't feel how happy Levi was by his side. He didn't offer any smiles to Erwin like he does with Kuchel, but when the both of them were reading an eight hundred pages book, something Kenny never touched in his long life, Levi seemed relaxed and even leaned against the other boy, a rare gesture since the youngest hates being touched by anyone outside of his family circle. Erwin accepted Levi like he is, with all his qualities and flaws, more flaws though.

"Why you didn't ask Eyebrows to help you with your presentation ?" No talking shit but teasing is fun.

The pen stops scribbling and Levi's frown softens at the thought of his friend.  
"Erwin." the brat corrected "Is at his mother's house for the weekend." 

Ooh right. The rich and famous man in this town being Eyebrows' father is divorced. Apparently kids with fucked up families like to get friends together uh ? Mr Smith is a noble with a lot of kindness, in spite of Kenny of course. Yes, Kenny hates him, why ? Well because the man is still good looking for his age, has his pockets full of money, is sweet with anyone, has good manners, is clever and everybody loves him. Typically the contrary of Kenny, if we forget the good looking part since Kenny is one sexy fucker. It gets on his nerves though, it's not fair for someone to be so fortunate, and it's impossible for someone to be so good. It just makes me him want to discover and reveal his darkest secrets in front of the whole world, but what a futile thought, the man has no weaknesses ! Or he hides them very well.  
Kenny also once noticed Mr Smith eyeing his little sister. If he ever lays one single finger on Kuchel, Kenny will make sure to rip off his whole arm. He already made the mistake to leave his sister alone with a man who broke her heart and abandoned her pregnant. Kuchel is a pure beauty, a rare gorgeous woman with a refined doll face, splendid black jet locks, and a fragile goddess like body, a person like that attracts men of course. But Kenny is having none of that shit, he won't let anyone destroy her ever again. It's good that Kuchel is focused on her son and her works instead of some wolves in sheep clothes. Even if Mr Smith could be a good man for Kuchel, someone who could cherish her and protect her, Kenny prefers to not take the risk and keep her away from him. He might be too protective but he does that for her own good.

"Uh, too bad then."  
Kenny doesn't stay to ask what the small Levi is working on and he doesn't offer his help to him. He isn't some kind of samaritan, fuck it, the brat can handle this alone.

The day after is Sunday, Kuchel's resting day, the moment she can enjoy some time with her son. Kenny decides to leave them at their happiness and to go back to the mysterious beach and its mystical stranger. Fedora in hand, he wanders to the place where sea meets land. Arrived there he studies the mirroring surface, sadly for Kenny's tortured soul the blanket reflecting the blue of the sky is tranquil. The man glares at it as if by throwing millions of daggers with his eyes at it will make the person appear again. Who knows ? It's worth trying.

"Tch." No, it doesn't work.

So he advances on the shorline to get a better look and waits. He can stay here all day if he wants, it's not like he has other shits to do. Long fingers tap his trousers' pocket to get what he just needs, cigarettes. He fishes them and brings one to his thin and always smirking devilishly lips. Once set between them he gets his lighter, Satan kissing a naked woman in a beautifully sinful way on it, with one quick move of the hand fit for the gunfight at the O.K. Corral. He places his favourite black hat on the top of his raven hair and tilt it forward to give himself more style. And that's how, gentlemen, you get the ladies' panties soaking wet.

Kenny finally manages to relax a little his tensed muscles when the cigarette is lightened, allowing the cancerous smoke to enter his lungs. His surrounding participate at his relaxation thanks to the generous ocean which offers him a soft symphony made of waves, wind and seagulls.

At some point, an abnormal splashing sound doesn't escape Kenny's audition and a few seconds later he spots the blond head again. His eyes widen and he reaches a hand towards it, gesturing for them to stay in place.

"Oi wait ! Stay here !" The blond head obeys. "Who are you and how do you know about this place ?"

"..."

"Hey get out of the water so we can talk already !"

The stranger strangely obeys again and crawls closer until facing Kenny's thighs, a meter away from them, they hold themselves up with their hands on the sand and keep their legs underwater. Kenny stares at them.

The pretty creature doesn't have a golden blond hair of the harvesting winter wheat of July, but a platinum blond, as if they stayed under the warm sun for so long that their locks turned cold, and even wet it seemed silky. If eyes were open windows to the soul then this person has the most lovely soul Kenny ever witnessed. Two marvellous precious gemstones are kept in the cavities of their eye sockets, lilac amethyst is the name of them. It seems like two drops of an enchanted sea's heart fell in the middle of their eyeballs to bless them with the gift of life. Pale and cold, they held a warmth and sibylline secrets which lure the poor sinner to them. The beauty also has a delicate porcelain skin waiting to be marked and plump cherry lips, kissable for the eternity. A noble thin jawline delimits the borders of the lands of their face and neck. The flat chest is one more proof of their sex, a man. On his pectorals stand two small pink and appetising nipples, outlines of muscles are traced on the fragile skin which gives him more masculinity. Kenny isn't gay, but a cute face stays a cute face. However only two things disturb his admiration for this living piece of art in front of him.  
Fucking gills and a freaking fish tail. On the sides of his neck, openings are sliced into the flesh like the ones permitting marine species to breathe underwater and instead of legs the man has a long bluish grey tail at least three meters long.

Kenny blinks a few times. He even uses his hand as a ashtray to feel pain and check if he isn't dreaming. Apparently he isn't. Okay. A mermaid. Wait no a merman, it's a dude, but is it really a dude since it doesn't have a dick ? Well he doesn't know if it has a dick, does fish have dicks ?? A freaking human fish. This bitch, the little mermaid who fell in love with this ulgy prince is real. Okay. Okay. What the fuck ?

"I have been watching you since a while. You are even more handsome from close."

The fish just fucking talked and hitted on him, okay it's too much now, too much for him, Kenny falls back on his ass.

"What the fuck ?..." 

Kenny is simply dumbfounded, his idea of the world he spent years to build is currently being broken into millions of pieces by a merman with no dick ! Not that if it had a dick it would change things but still !  
The pretty blond gives him a small reassuring smile and Kenny can feel his heart skipping a beat. The creature looks at him with kindness and softness, as if Kenny is one of the cutest person it ever met, nobody ever looked at him like that, people always are scared, shocked or grossed out, but they never have such a reaction towards him. However Kenny's instincts finally take over him and in one quick move his dagger is out and against the delicate merman's throat. His eyebrows furrow to a menacing deadly glare and an intimidating feral growl echoes against his vocal cords. The merman doesn't move nor blinks.

"I do not know what you have heard about my species, but please, do not be scared, I will not harm you in any way."

Scared ? Kenny ? He isn't scared of anything at all, he's a man with no fears. A killer with no scrupules nor pity. A ripper with no weaknesses. Well that's what he tells himself, the truth is his worst nightmare is to lose his sister, the only family he has, the only person who loves him, the only person who stops him from being a completely cold bastard. Without her Kenny would have gone mad long ago and would be dead by now. Kuchel is his last anchor to this world. He snorts.

"I ain't scared of ya, shitty fish."

"Actually I'm a merman but if you want to start this way, then alright, weird monkey."

Kenny's lips almost twitch to form a grin, almost.

"Kay, Flipper, if ya are really a merman or whatever, then I guess you don't mind me checking if it's true."

"Not in the slightest." 

Blondie doesn't seem scared at all and stays completely calm like they're having a conversation around a cup of tea. Kenny slowly draws his dagger away from the merman's throat.

"Tch." 

He proceeds to move to the left to have a better view on the fish tail. This shit is honestly pretty. Pale blue scales shine under the hard sun and thin translucide fins slowly wave at the rhythm of the soothing water. It looks like it comes out straight from a fairy tale, too beautiful to be real. Kenny subconsciously reaches his hand out to touch it, his fingertips meet smooth forms and a sort of...lubricant ? yeah Kenny doesn't know what else he can call that, covering it. He brings the liquid between his index and thumb to rub them together and to feel the texture of it. It's as thick and sticky as blood, Kenny thinks, though it's transparent and gleams. Kenny moves the substance to his nose like a detective but he can only smell the salty water. The merman watches him from the corner of its eye but stays still, allowing the human to analyse its unknown body. Before "Flipper" has the time to react, Kenny makes a small but deep cut in its tail to check if it isn't fake. It doesn't whimper, hiss nor move away, it simply bites on his lower lip and let Kenny does what he wants. Kenny looks at the cut and even pulls on the scales to see what's under, unfortunately for the banal reality he loves so much, the cut only brings red blood slowly sliding down to drip in the water. He tries to get the blood away, thinking he went too deep and actually broke down the skin under the latex, but there's no skin, only flesh.

"What the fuck ?.."

"...Convinced now or do you need more proofs ?"

"How comes ?...Supernatural shits don't fucking exist, we're not in some movies for brats for fuck's sake !" 

"Every stories come from a reality."

Kenny blinks and eyes fall into another pair of eyes.

"Is it hard to believe in mermaids when so many unbelievable creatures exist ?"

It got a point here. But it's still unbelievable for a closed minded and stubborn man like Kenny.

"It does. Your existence makes no damn sense."

The merman chuckles, Kenny gets up and hides his dagger back in his coat. Stupid fish.

"Thank you, I return to you the compliment."

Blondie bows his head a little and Kenny rolls his eyes while readjusting his fedora. He walks away from the creature, heading back home.

"See you." fish says.

Kenny nonchalantly waves without turning back and keeps his track. Damn crazy dream he has here, maybe he should calm down on alcohol and finally see a therapist. Big joke, as if, Kenny prefers to suck a ton of dicks than doing so. No homo though.

When Kenny gets back to Kuchel's place, it's in the middle of the night and he's half drunk. He's welcomed by Kuchel's sleeping figure on his "bed" with Levi curled against her side and the TV still showing some cartoons. The drunkard manages to get to his sister without falling nor without being too loud, he switches off the TV and places a blanket over the two angels. His brother mission is done so he falls on Kuchel's bed and snores loudly after his head hits the pillow.

Next Saturday, Kenny came back with Levi at the beach like Kuchel once again asked, but this time, they're accompanied by Eyebrows. Kuchel and Eyebrow's father entrusted Kenny with the responsability to watch over the brats, a mistake, a big mistake. Eyebrows is also inhuman, blond hair neatly parted on the side, white clothes completely clean and shinning, seriousness not leaving his face, he could be one of those possessed kids in horror movies, even if Levi would have the first role for that. While talking about Levi, he is holding Erwin's hand, it is a common thing for children to hold hands, for example when they go somewhere teachers make the kids hold hands so they don't get lost, but Kenny doesn't like that. It isn't a simple gesture, it means Levi trusts him enough to touch him, to even touch a "filthy hand" like the brat would say. This isn't good, not good at all, Kenny will have to keep an eye on these two.

Once arrived there Kenny shoved in the sand the beach umbrella he took with him, Ackermans are sensitive to sun and today the light is particularly harsh, the kids settle under it and Eyebrows pulls an enormous book out of his bag, he starts to read it and Levi leans against him. Really not good.

"I'll go have a walk, don't do anything stupid or I'll drown you both in the sea." 

"Okay, uncle."

Smooth brat playing the good kid in front of his friend.

"Alright, Mr Ackerman."

Kenny clicks his tongue and walks away from the "perfect children", hands buried in pockets he mutters under his breath how much he hates those little demons. He doesn't know how long he kept that like but in front of him there are now rocks and behind him the kids lost in sight. He decides to sit on one of those big stones and to smoke. He looks forward and wonders how come he had this hallucination last time, why a merman ? Why his brain didn't imagine one sexy mermaid with big breasts ? That'd have been way better than this pretty angelic face, wait, shit. He rubs his eyes. Is he gay now ? Well the fish had a hot face that's for sure but it didn't look manly, it looked fragile, precious, that doesn't count as homosexuality then. You can't be gay if the dude has a girly face, sorry Kenny doesn't make the rules. He wonders, he wonders what face it'd make in bed, it probably would have its sweet lips open in a o, letting go of a lovely high moan, and violet eyes rolling back, it'd beg for Kenny to stop teasing it- Okay he has to stop fantasizing about a fish man his mad mind created, and for that, what is better remedy than rhum ? He snatches his flask out of his coat and takes a few gulps. When he's wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve he sees that shit again.

"Hey Kenny."

He groans.

"There are drugs in my rhum or what ?"

The merman is back, sitting on a rock next to him, tail dancing in the clear water. Kenny puts back the flask at its place, throws his cigarette and glares at the creature, blondie simply looks back at him with a small smile drawn on his lips.

"Why the fuck do you haunt me ? Is that my consciousness trying to tell me to change my lifestyle ? To become a faggot ? Uh ?"

"Kenny. Don't you recognize me ?"

Kenny runs his glare on its body.

"Well yeah I do, ya are Flipper of last time, a hallucination annoying me."

"I am not a creature created by your mind, I am real. And I wasn't talking about last week."

"Yeah yeah, I tell ya, you ain't real. Things like you don't exist, you're too weird, too impossible, it makes no sense."

"And sharks make more sense maybe ?"

"Yeah. Wait...no. I don't know shit, ask Levi."

"Who is Levi ?"

"My nephew."

"...You didn't tell me you had siblings back then."

"What the fuck are you talkin' bout ?"

"Uri."

"Uri ? What the hell does that mean ? You talkin' about those gay Japanes-"

"Uri is my name. We met years ago. Same place. Both running away."

"Uuuhhh ya must be mistaking, I have no fucking idea who you are."

"If you're weak, you die."

"Whut ?"

"That's what you told me that day."

"Kay, I'm out." 

And with nothing more added the tall man was gone, decided to put an end to this day nightmare. What the fuck was wrong with him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago but since we're in quarantine, a lot of you must be bored, so here we go


End file.
